A graphics process unit (GPU) often includes a parallel structure that efficiently manipulates graphical objects by rapidly performing a series of primitive operations and displaying the resulting images on graphical displays. GPUs have been used in many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal computers, workstations, and game consoles.